


Cleaning

by SegaBarrett



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma and Alex share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Bates Motel, and I make no money from this.

“What if I really had gotten a pool?”

Alex Romero looked up from the motel bed he was sitting on to watch Norma work, busying herself around in Alex’s room.

Fumigation, he had explained. Needed a place for the night, figured he’d stop here again.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Then… you’d have a pool? I don’t think Bob was ever really planning on getting you a pool. I don’t see most of your guests as the people who care about a pool much, anyway.”

“What about you?” She rolled the feather-duster over the nightstand before looking back at him.

“Do I like pools, Norma? Is that what you’re asking me?”

Norma chuckled.

“Maybe. Am I going to get a chance to see you in a speedo one of these days?”

Alex’s eyes went wide.

“Who’s to say that I wear a speedo? Or that I swim at all?”

“Your blush gives it away,” Norma told him. She reached down and let the feather-duster brush over his face. He batted it away with a look that was something caught between affection and annoyance.

“Norma,” he said in what was meant to be a warning tone.

“Oh, yes? Ticklish, Sheriff?”

“How are you talking about me in a speedo if you’re not cleaning my room in a French maid’s outfit?”

“Because you value your life and you want to live,” Norma replied dryly. “Plus, if you wanted French maids, you should’ve stayed at a motel in France.”

“Seems like an awfully long commute.”

Norma stepped forward and sat on the bed next to him. She kicked her legs up on to his.

“It is,” she said. “And you would miss me.”

She leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek, clumsily kicked her legs back off of him, and went back to cleaning.


End file.
